Sucker for a Kiss
by LizzieDiagon
Summary: Jaina finds that Zekk is cheating on her. Slightly over the top - okay VERY over-the-top - short story. *Not to be taken seriously!* (hence its placement in the 'parody' category.)


* * *

  
_You're more than tongue tied this time   
I can feel it in your lips.   
Nobody told me you were   
A sucker for a kiss.   
Music low, we're all alone.   
Being wrong never felt so right.   
-New Found Glory, 'Sucker'_

"I hate boys!" Jaina screamed. She stomped her foot, "HATE THEM." 

"Hate is such a strong word, Jaina, my friend." Tenel Ka said. 

"Not *nearly* strong enough." 

"Well... surely you don't hate *all* masculine humans because of one's stupid mistake. You must forgive them, they are inferior to us, after all." 

"I HATE ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THEM!" 

Jacen, having heard his sisters ranting, entered her cluttered quarters. He raised an eyebrow, "Jaina?" 

"Get out! Out!" 

Jacen looked to Tenel Ka. "Jacen my friend, I'm afraid your sister would like to be alone at this time." 

"Oookay." Jacen turned on his heel and exited, shutting the door behind him. 

*** **

"Zekk?" Jacen called, "Are you in there?" 

"Yeah, come on in." 

Jacen stepped into his friend's room. "Do you have any idea why my sister 'hates boys'?" 

"I'm afraid I don't." 

"Riiight," Jacen pried. 

"Well, it might have been something I said..." Zekk trailed off. 

Jacen raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" 

"Or maybe something I did..." 

"And what would that be?" 

"I, I kind of... um, I can't tell you. I'm sorry." 

"No problem," Jacen said and tried to enter Zekk's mind. Despite his stealth attempt, Zekk, also a Jedi, noticed this invasion of privacy, pushed Jacen's mind away, and politely told him to leave. 

Then, he added. "And if you try that again, you won't live to regret it." 

*** **

"Kelli, we can't to this anymore," Zekk managed between passionate kisses. 

"And why is that?" Kelli asked pushing away from him. 

Zekk looked away. "I'm seeingsomeoneelse..." he muttered. 

"Who?" Kelli asked skeptically. 

"Jaina Solo." 

Kelli laughed. "The esteemed niece of Master Skywalker... the. the spoiled rotten daughter of Princess Leia Organa... the pompous bitch who's, who's.." Kelli thought for a second, "Whose brother is *cute*," Kelli smiled in thought. 

Zekk, not wanting to be forgotten by this beautiful girl for a bratty Solo, replied, "Forget Jaina," and backed Kelli against a wall in a fit of kisses. 

**

*

**

Jaina knocked lightly on Master Skywalker's door. "Come in Jaina," he said. 

Immediately, he felt that something was wrong. "Is something bothering you Jaina?" 

"Actually, that new student you brought in... I'm having some problems with her." 

"Kelli? What problems?" 

"Well, personal problems." 

"Oh?" 

"She stole my boyfriend! That slut's fooling around with Zekk!" 

"Jaina," Luke began slowly, "You can not let personal problems effect you as a Jedi. You cannot let anger control you. Take a calming breath and find peace within yourself." 

"You are *so* not helping," Jaina cried, and started to briskly walk away, but Luke touched her mind and stopped her from leaving. 

"Can I tell you something Jaina?" 

"Sure," she mumbled. 

"Zekk's turning. I can feel it. The dark side is far too strong, he's going to fall to it again, and this time it may be permanent." 

"No," Jaina began crying and ran out of the room. 

**

*

**

Kelli sat cross-legged on a rock, meditating, when Jacen appeared, interrupting her thoughts. "Kelli?" 

"Yeah cutie?" she replied flirtatiously, "You're Jacen, right?" 

"Jacen, uh, yeah. That's me." Jacen was being distracted by her good looks and incredible smile and awesomely cute flirtatious air... and, no, Jacen thought to himself. You're here for a reason. 

"Jacen? Hello, are you there?" 

Jacen snapped out of it cleared his throat. "Yes. I came in defense of my sister, she..." 

"Jaina?" Kelli interrupted, "How sweet of you. Didn't think pompous bitch could stick up for herself." 

"No. Do *not* talk about my sister like that." Jacen said, proud of the firm, confident tone he managed to pull off. 

"Oh." Kelli stood smiling. "What are you gonna do about it, hot stuff?" 

Jacen stood speechless as she ran a finger down his chest. 

"Huh, bad guy? You gonna tell me who's boss?" She ran a hand through his thick brown hair and brought her lips to his, Jacen was lost in the moment. Barely reluctanly placing his hands on her waist, he kissed her back. 

Then, what Jacen believed to be out of nowhere, his sister appeared. 

"I hate you!" she screeched, "Boys! I was right they're *all the same*!!" 

"Jaina!" Jacen called, running after her. Kelli resumed her position on the rock, and smiled to herself. 

**

*

**

Zekk was happy to find Kelli alone. He crept up and sat beside her on the rock. 

"Hello Zekk," she said before opening her eyes. "I was hoping you'd come," she breathed, her face excruciatingly close to his. She started to kiss him but Zekk pushed her away rather forcefully. 

Taking a deep breath before he started, Zekk said, "Kelli. I came here for a reason. And unlike Jacen I *will* get my point across, with few or no distractions." 

"Is that right?" Kelli asked batting her thick eyelashes. Leaning forward, she ran a hand through her long blonde hair, allowing the tips to touch Zekk's exposed skin ever so slightly. "Well, lover? What is it you want to tell me." 

"It's, I've, I've... decided to stay with Jaina." 

Kelli stood and stretched. "Fine with me," She said easily, and turned to walk away. She stopped suddenly. "By the way, have you seen Jacen around?" Smiling sweetly, she twirled a strand of hair around her finger. 

"Oh, no." Zekk said with great finality and sarcasm. "That pansy? He's so scared of the Dark Side he hasn't even tried it once!" he exclaimed. 

Kelli chuckled, she knew Zekk already. One thing he could *not* stand was being outdone by Jacen Solo. 

Zekk was so confused as he kissed this girl. He knew it was wrong. He knew the Dark Side was wrong. But another half of him begged to differ. What right did the Light Side have to say whether the Dark Side was wrong or not. It was a matter of beliefs. And at that moment the Dark Side felt sooo right. 

**

*

**

"Jaina *please* let me in!," Jacen cried, "You *have* to! I'm sooo sorry!" 

"NO!" 

"Tenel Ka! Tell Jaina to let me in! I *need* to apologize." 

"Jacen, my friend, I am sorry. I'm afraid I cannot go against your sisters wishes." 

Jacen turned to think. He wasn't really sorry. Kelli was hot. Wait! What was he thinking? 

He had screwed things up *really* bad, his beloved sister had handed him her trust, and he tore it up and through it back in her face. He was an awful person. A simple apology was *not* going to fix this mess. He needed to make it up to her in some other way. 

::click:: Jacen glanced up at the light bulb hovering above his brain and smiled. 

**

*

**

"Jaina, I'm dead serious. Until you let me in, I'm going to sacrifice one of my animals every hour." 

"What do you think, Jacen? Do you think I'm blonde or something? I know for a *fact* that you would *not* do that." 

"You don't understand, Jaina. I need to prove to you how sorry I am. I *need* you to let me in. Come on. Or my crystal snake is history." 

Jaina appeared at her door. "You're crazy Jacen, out of your mind." 

"Can I come in?" he asked, rather pathetically. 

**

*

**

Jacen could do nothing but wrap is sister in a hug. She sobbed into his shoulder. Tenel Ka and Jacen had just been told Luke's predictions about Zekk and his fall from the light side - for the second time. "I... I just don't know what to do," came Jaina's muffled whimper. 

Jacen had no idea what to say or do. He had always been weak in the whole "comforting" department. He looked to Tenel Ka for some advice, but she offered none. So Jacen decided that sending peaceful messages of reassurance would help, even if just a little. It always worked with his animals. 

**

*

**

Zekk and Kelli sat in the cockpit of Kelli's ship, the Jewel Dew 16. 

"Where to, lover?" Kelli said. 

"Anywhere but here," Zekk replied with a chuckle. He put his arm around Kelli as she worked the controls, and the ship leapt into light speed. Thus began Zekk's trip down the dark path once again. 

* * *

review!! 


End file.
